


Square Dance

by SteelBlaidd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Sharing a Bed, Split Persons, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, up to 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd/pseuds/SteelBlaidd
Summary: Mullo was ill, and Guardian Marinette had no idea how to help. At Tikki’s suggestion, Marinette wears the mouse pendant so Mullo can be near Tikki. In theory, drawing on Tikki’s creation magic to help heal the sick kwami.Everything seems to be getting better, until one night on patrol Mullo sneezes.Now, Marinette, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Adrien all exist at the same time, but without the memories of their alter egos.Including where home is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 91
Kudos: 95
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	1. I think I'm a Clone now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Druwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druwho/gifts).



> This was written for the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) First Anniversary and especially for Dru because it was her fic _The Bravery of Adrien Agreste_ that got me into the Group.
> 
> With out their support I would have probably stopped after my second post. 
> 
> Thanks Dru. 😘

At first Marinette was confused. 

Then she was worried.

Then she was scared.

It was a couple of weeks after she became guardian that Marinette noticed something odd about Mullo. At first she wondered if it was just unfamiliarity with the kwami of multiplication the first time she let the little mouse out of their miraculous. She knew it wasn't really necessary and that the miracle box somehow provided a space where the kwami spent their time together when they weren't with a holder. But she still felt better if she brought each of the other kwami out for a short time once a week. It let her know that they were well and helped her get to know them better for what she hoped would be eventual partnerings.

The first time she brought Mullo out Marinette thought they were just distracted by all the new stuff to see in her room. 

The second time, just after they returned from the class trip to NY, Mullo’s skirting around the room was obviously not normal. They would sort of look past Marinette and Tikki in an odd unfocused way, their eyes flat and dull. 

Marinette tried to approach the little mouse god, only to see them duck and weave behind her things. After some quiet words and a bit of unsugared biscuit, she was able to coax the kwami into her hand. As Marinette sat on the floor she could feel Mullo trembling. Her whispered reassurances falling on deaf ears. 

“Tikki, what’s wrong with Mullo?” Marinette pleaded. She could feel tears starting at the corners of her eyes. 

The anthropomorphic Ladybug flew a gentle circle then landed on Marinette's hands next to her quivering companion. She gently reached and laid one tiny paw on the other kwami’s head, the other reaching out for the miraculous pendant around Marinette’s neck, eyes closed in concentration. 

One minute passed, then two, as the tiny mouse’s shudders slowed, then stopped, and the bright light of intelligence returned to their eyes. They blinked twice; then threw themself at Tikki, who let out a strangled squeak, as Mullo's arms clamped like a drowning man‘s around her neck. Tikki continued to pat the mouse's head as she explained. “I think the multiple miraculous use and multiplication when you fought Kwamibuster strained Mullo’s connection to the miraculous. I was able to stabilize it but I think this is going to need some more work to fix.” 

Tikki’s diagnosis was interrupted by an abrupt sneeze from the other kwami resulting in three blinking mice spilling out of Marinette’s hands and apologizing profusely as they scrambled back into a huddle in her palms. With a sudden pop there was again only one Mullo . 

“I think you are going to need to wear the miraculous for a few days, Marinette. Mullo being active and in close proximity to me should help me be able to strengthen the binding between Mullo and their miraculous.”

Mullo sneezed into two of themselves ducked their heads in embarrassment and then popped back into one again. 

“I hope this fixes itself fast,” Marinette said, as she and Tikki looked on worriedly.

Fortunately They had discovered the issue over the weekend, so that by the time school started Monday morning a full day of wearing both miracles had reduced Mullo’s sneezing to have settled down to only once every few hours. Otherwise Marinette would have seriously risked exposure from the regular explosion of magic mice. 

Marinette was glad that the mouse miraculous appeared as a one yuan coin on a cord when around her neck. It made it easy to pass off as a traditional Chinese lucky charm. After the first day Mullo was feeling recovered enough that it took some convincing to keep them in her purse at school and in her room when at home. Just imagining the consequences of a mouse being seen anywhere in the bakery sent Marinette into a three minute catastrophizing spiral. And this little mouse wanted to poke into _everything_. Every second Mullo was not eating or sleeping they spent racing to investigate some new nook or cranny.

Fortunately, Hawk Moth seemed to be taking a couple days off so there was nothing to require her to get into her super suit until Tuesday when they met up on their usual non-descript rooftop under the sparkling eye of the Eiffel tower.

“Evening Ladybug.“ Came Chat’s jaunty greeting. She turned and smiled at her partner where he had landed behind her.

“Oh Chat it's good to see you.” She said as she rushed over to give him a hug. These few weeks after she almost lost him, every time he was there still felt like a gift.

“Always at your service Ladybug,” he said as he answered her hug with one of his own. “Is everything alright?”

She left her hands resting on his arms as she stepped back and stared into his eyes. “I'm ok but Mullo is sick.” She said and reached into the pigtail where the mouse kwami was hiding and brought them out to show her Partner. “Something that happened when Marinette helped us with Kwamibuster. Mullo needs time with Tikki. Can you patrol alone for a little bit?” 

“Whatever I can do to help.” She smiled and leaned her head against the comforting bulk of his muscular chest, the hand cradling the little god nestled between them.

Then Mullo sneezed. 

Chat Noir shook his head, eyes closed and ears twitching at the odd ringing that suddenly blotted out every other sound, then stopped as abruptly as it started. 

He opened his eyes to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Ladybug holding onto each other like they were drowning, eyes screwed shut, as their legs wobbled beneath them. He jumped forward to steady them and bumped shoulders with Adrien Agreste, who Chat was startled to find standing right next to him. Apparently also moving to steady the ladies before them. Chat didn't remember the young Monsieur Agreste having been there previously but shelved the question in favor of the more important task of steadying Marinette while Adrien put his own hands out to catch Ladybug. Chat’s heart dropped into his stomach at the blush that spread like the dawn from her freckled button nose all the way out to the tips of the exquisite shells of her ears as Ladybug opened her eye to see who it was that had caught her. For a shameful second he regretted not taking the opportunity to bump the mewling milksop of a pampered pretty boy off the side of the building while he had the chance. 

Given the model’s brick red complexion, sparkling eyes, and dopey grin as Agreste failed to reclaim his hands from where they rested on _his_ Bugaboo’s waist, the simpering civilian was just as besotted with Ladybug as Chat himself was. 

Chat Noir was pulled from his descent into clouds of arsenic green fury by a soft gasp from the princess in his own arms. He looked down at the top of Marinette's head as she buried her face in his chest. Only his super sensitive hearing could have caught the strangled sob that escaped from the trembling girl wrapped in his own arms before she took three deep breaths and stepped back from his embrace. A warm smile attempting to give lie to the glisten of tears in her eyes, hovering on the verge of spilling down her cheeks. 

“Thank you Chat,” she said. ”Did an akuma bring me here?” 

“I don't know,” Chat responded, then turned to his partner. “Ladybug?” At the failure of this to call her attention from her staring contest with that other set of green eyes he repeated a little louder. “Ladybug! Do you know why Adrien and Marinette are here?” At this both Ladybug and “The Face” startled, teleporting to opposite corners of the small roof they were all standing on. Their blushes deepend from rose through stop light and settled on Ferrari. 

  
“I don’t know Chat, I remember arriving to meet with you but I don't know how Marinette and Adrien got here. 

“I don’t remember either, but I have this.” Marinette said as she lifted the grey disc of the Mouse miraculous necklace at her throat. 

Ladybug’s expression turned serious and she began to pace in thought. “It must be the result of some sort of akuma that Marinette was helping us with.”

“I thought you said she couldn’t be a hero again because _I_ saw her.” Chat said sharply, eyes narrowing. 

Ladybug turned toward him and thrust her arms out. “Well I _must_ have a good reason.” She folded her arms and hunched her shoulders. “You know I think you ought to know who people are anyway. Keeping you in the dark before was not my decision but I get to decide differently now.”

“So what about him?” Chat could taste the bitterness on his tongue. “Why is pretty boy here?”

Ladybug turned back towards the model, face full of expectation. “I'm sorry Ladybug,” He said. “I don't have a miraculous on me so I don't know why I might be here.” He stepped toward her and gently lifted her hands to his chest. She looks adoringly up into his face, their noses almost touching. “I hope you know I would do anything for you m’Lady.” Adrien words were almost a prayer. Ladybug’s face shone in response.

Chat bristled to hear _his_ words fall from another's lips and be accepted when they had so often been cast back into his own face.

After a moment Chat cleared his throat noisily, startling them out of their fugue. ”We can work out the why’s later. If we need to. In the meantime I think we ought to get these two home as soon as possible.”

At least Ladybug had the grace to look abashed. ”Your right Chat.” She ducked her chin and her voice quavered. “Adrien would it be ok if I took you home?” 

Of course Ladybug,” He responded breathlessly. “I would go anywhere with you.”

Chat felt himself gag on the sticky sweetness. At every one’s questioning looks he muttered “Sorry. Hairball.” as he looked off to the side over his shoulder. Then turned to stare his rival in the eye. “Can I have a moment Adrien?” “Sure!” he answered, far too cheerfully. Chat restrained his impulse to wipe the sappy grin off the other boys' face. He put an arm over Adrien’s shoulder and they walked a few paces away down the ridgeline. Chat whispered, his voice pitched to carry no farther than the Face’s _perfect_ ears. 

“If you break her heart, they will _never_ find the body, _capiche._ ” He chased.

“I should hope not.“ came the fervent reply. 

Chat grit his teeth in a futile effort to sustain his anger at this hothouse flower that had somehow won his lady’s heart. “As long as we understand one another, then.” 

“Perfectly.” Really, the attempt at fierceness on Adrien’s baby face was almost cute.

They turned back toward the girls. “Well princess,” he said with forced jocularity. “I‘d better get you home before I turn into a pumpkin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My great gratitude to my beta [ leonardo1123581321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/) and all the rest of the _Fabulous_ people at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks), who have encouraged me and kept me going. If you write or draw for this fandom, or just want to, come play with us.


	2. Are the Stars Out Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Marinette sooth each others broken hearts.
> 
> Ladybug and Adrien flirt. 
> 
> Shamelessly.

Marinette listened as the wind whistled past. Her arms were wrapped tight around Chat Noir’s neck, her nose buried in his collar as she absorbed the comforting scents of leather and musk, burning incense and ripe cheese. It was so different from the light and airy scent of Adrien: The Fragrance, whose odor she now wanted to blot from every corner of her memory. 

She was grateful that Chat didn't seem to feel any need to speak. The only sound other than the wind was the rhythmic patter of his feet propelling them across the roof tops of Paris. She felt her stomach swoop as they made the jump that brought them to her rooftop balcony. Landing with an almost silent thump that she felt through the strong arms cradling her to the hero's chest.

“Here we are safe and sound. Thank you for choosing the Miraculous Chat-xi Service for your crosstown travel needs.” Marinette giggled as Chat swung her down to stand by the trap door into her room. Then blushed as he stepped back bowing flamboyantly to press his lips lightly to the back of her hand, like an errant plum blossom drifting on the wind.

“Thank _you_ , Chat.” She said softly, as he stood. The leather clad hero gave her a jaunty two finger salute and Cheshire grin then turned to go. 

As he prepared to leap to the top of her railing she snatched at his hand, her other clutched tight to her breast, as if she might hold her crumbling heart together with shear pressure. He turned back toward her, head cocked and ears twitching. “Let me get you a snack. I’m sure heroing is hungry work, and we _are_ the best bakery in Paris.” She said grinning maniacally. “Please don’t go.” Her voice cracked, the smile dripping off her face like a chalk drawing in the rain. “I... I don’t want to be alone.” 

Like lightning she was enveloped in a gentle hug. Marinette clutched at Chat’s broad back. His powerful arms sheltering her against the cold night air. Her tears flowing down his chest like rain as she bawled her heartache to the starlit sky. 

When she finally ran dry Marinette stepped back, eyes downcast, sniffling. A crisp white handkerchief suddenly appeared before her vision, and she looked up to see a friendly smile crinkling the eyes in front of her. Taking the proferd cloth, she turned away to blow her nose. “Thank you again Chat. I-I’d better go get that snack,” she said, then escaped down through her skylight. 

After washing her face, she returned with a plate of pan au chocolate, croissants and this week’s passionfruit macaron. Chat Noir was staring at the moon as he leaned on her balcony railing. As the trap door thumped closed behind her he turned and rested his elbows on the rail .

“Soooo,” he said, taking the macaron. “Agreste, huh?“ Marinette ducked her head and placed the plate on her little spool table then collected a pan au chocolate for herself. She stood at the rail looking down at the street for a long moment then nodded. 

In the silence Chat took a big bite out of his selected pastry. “This is fantastic,” he mumbled around the cookie. “And it's my favorite flavor.” Marinette flinched. Chat swallowed then continued softly. “I bet it’s his too. You made this special for him?”

“Every week.” Marinette hung her head in shame.

Chat hmmed questioningly at her statement. “I have made one every week since I found out Adrien loved passion fruit. Trying to work up the courage to give it to him. I guess that's all wasted now.”

“Well,” said Chat as he popped the last half of the macaron into his mouth. “This one wasn’t wasted.” he said, chewing through his words then grinning with all of his teeth. 

“Buuut, what was that love confession you made _me,_ then?” Chat waggled his eyebrows his comic leer besmirched by errant crumbs

Marinette blushed. “I’m not sure any more. I think I was mostly just startled that you were here, and I know I had a secret that I was scared you were going to discover and that was the best idea that popped into my head to distract you,” her heart twinged at Chat’s down cast expression at this admission and she hurried on to fill the silence. “But I don’t remember what that secret was now. Or why I thought it was so important.” _Surely nothing was so important to risk hurting the gentle kitty before her._

“That seems to be the story of my life right now.” He stared out over the roofs of Paris. “I know he doesn't have me on looks. Is it just the money? Or is the dopey smile part of it too? That air of unspoilt innocence and naivete.” Chat clasped his hands together and raised his eyes to the heavens as if in prayer, then turned back to his contemplation of the skyline. “ I mean what does he have anyway. What was it that made you fall in love with him.” 

Marinette’s gaze followed Chat’s as she thought back to that fateful day. 

“I hated him, just a little, the first day. I thought he was like Chloe. The next day, despite my attitude, he offered me an umbrella in the rain and told me he wanted to be friends.” She smiled slightly but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. “Then it collapsed on me and we laughed. And then I was in love.” Marinette folded her arms onto the rail, the pastry forgotten in her hand. “After that I was a complete mess. Half the time I couldn't string a coherent sentence together. I couldn't even admit I liked him when he asked me straight out, _twice_.” She sighed and took another bite into her pan au chocolat, chewing disconsolately then swallowing.

In the silence Chat retrieved a croissant of his own then hopped up to sit on the rail.

“The worst day was when he invited us to the Grévin while they remade his hand. I made an utter fool of myself confessing to his statue. Only it wasn't his statue, it was _him_ . I was completely embarrassed. Then I tried to pass it off as a joke. While he drove me home I almost worked up the courage to confess for real, until he told me about the girl he loves. Who turns out to be Ladybug, not Kagami like I thought. And I really thought I was over this when I walked away from them together. But I suppose he was trying to move on too, and if I had just admitted I liked him one of the _hundreds_ of times I had had the chance _maybe,”_ The words had poured out of Marinette in a torrent faster and faster, pitch rising until they caught on that maybe. She sniffed then continued in a voice so low she wasn't sure even Chat’s sharp ears could hear it. “Maybe he might have tried to move on with me.”

Marinette felt arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. “I'm not sure if that's worse or better than me declaring my love at every opportunity only to be turned down every time,” said Chat.

Marinette rested a hand on his folded arms as she felt his forehead press against the back of hers. “I thought _maybe_ I could be content to just be friends.” Chat’s voice drifted past her ears like smoke from a doused campfire. “I even gave her a yellow rose before we had to go off and fight Hawk Moth in New York. But to see her _looking_ at _him-”_ His suit creaked as his grip around her shoulders tightened. 

Marinette snorted in sympathy. “New York, huh. I had convinced myself that I was over him. Just myself, no one else believed me. I couldn't even sit next to him on the plane without having a complete meltdown.” She felt her cheeks warm, again. “We shared a dance in the sky that first night, and it was magic.” Her heart swelled at the memory. “Then his father made him go home after Hawk Moth attacked and he looked at me and I froze, _again._ “ Marinette could hear how tired she was of the endless carousel of failure she was stuck on in her voice. “I promised myself I would finally tell him after we got home. And I tried.” Once more tears well up in her eyes from some infinite ocean under a shattered moon. “I really, really tried.” 

She felt Chat’s lips pressing against the back of her head as he held her close. Her eyes drifted closed as she leaned into his solid strength. They stood, soaking in each other's presence until the silence was broken by a beep from Chat Noir's baton. She felt one of his arms drop away and heard him pick up.

“Hey, Ladybug.”

“Yes, Marinette is home safe.”

“Got it. Be there in five.”

Chat’s comforting arms fell away and she shivered at the blast of cold air when he stepped back. “I would love to stay and continue to share stories, Princess, but Duty calls.” He bowed and kissed her hand, this time without the flourishes. The mark of his lips burned like a brand across her knuckles 

She hesitated then threw her arms around him. ”Thank you Chat. Good Luck,” she whispered then kissed his cheek, stepped back and watched as he disappeared over the roofs into the night.

Adrien thought his blood had become champagne, fizzing all the way to his toes and fingertips. Everywhere Ladybug touched him felt like it was on fire. All too soon they were perched on the ledge just inside the window into his room.

They stood there for a moment, both of them breathing like they had run a marathon. Finally Adrien found his words. “Thank you Ladybug for bringing me here. I’m sorry I wasn't what you needed again this evening.“ Adrien rubbed his neck nervously. He watched an adorable wrinkle form between her brows as she tilted her head questioningly. He dropped his hand back to his side and stared at the floor. “I’m sorry I can’t be your hero.”

“Adrien, what in the _world_ are you talking about?” she exclaimed. Not a hint of anger or disappointment, just puzzlement in her voice . 

He slowly lifted his eyes to her perfect nose but no farther. “Marinette had a miraculous to give you and I didn’t. So obviously I was either the victim or the target of the akuma. I wasn't able to be the hero you needed this time either.”

“This time?” If anything she sounded even more puzzled.

“Aspik.” He whispered regret choking his throat and shame coating his tongue.

He watched the light of understanding dawn slowly in her eyes. 

“I just wanted you to notice me.” His eyes began to search around the room as if the cure for his failure might be found in the conglomeration of sterile luxury with which it was stuffed. “I wanted to show you that I could be a hero worthy of you, and I failed.” He found he could look everywhere but her face. Then her fingers were on his chint turning him to face her. “You did not _fail_ Adrien.“ 

“Yes, I did. 25,913 times I did.” He tried to look away again and felt the gentle roughness of her gloves as she cupped his cheeks.

“No. You didn't.” He almost lost himself in the sparkling sapphires inches from his own. ”You tried and you tried and then you were brave enough to let go of what you wanted so we could defeat the akuma.” He felt his cheeks heating again. Her smile was so soft and sincere and... proud. When was the last time someone had looked at him like that. 

“Would… would you like to take a look around?” He stuttered as he gestured toward the rest of his well appointed prison cell. Barely daring to hope she might take him up on his offer. 

His heart stopped, then broke into a wild gallop as she smiled fetchingly and stepped lightly around him passed the couch toward the piano. Circling around to run her fingers up the keys in a gentle glissando. “Well, it’s not like I haven’t been here before.” His mind flashed to the time she had dropped by to deliver a present from fans in Brazil. And his regret that she had left so quickly. “But I haven't ever really had the chance to look around.”

“Um. Let me give you the nickel tour.” He turned and moved off toward the basketball hoop to start climbing up the wall. It only took a couple of waves for her to join him as they moved from the athletic area, across to the library mezzanine. He pointed out some of his favorites, grabbing a couple of series she said she hadn't seen as they moved to the fireman's pole.

She laughed, clapping delightedly as he slid down with no hands, pole clamped between his legs. Twirling with his arms outstretched like a giant sycamore seed. She crouched and smirked at him through the hole in the platform as he stepped back to take a bow then grasped the pole and flipped herself up to repeat the maneuver but upside down. 

As she neared the floor she grabbed the bar, flipping back over to touch down lightly, arms stretched upward. One leg wrapped tight around the pole, the other stretched along the floor toward him. His jaw dropped, as did the video cases, as she arched sensuously and gave him a slow wink over her shoulder. 

Hastily he gathered up the dropped DVDs. The tour continued as he pointed out his collection of games, opened the door for a quick peek into his bathroom and closet, then ground to a halt at his computer where she leaned back, almost sitting on the edge of his desk. Right next- his brain scratched to a halt. _Right next to his bed._ Adrien's mouth was suddenly as dry as the Sahara as all the scenarios that his fevered teenage imagination had conjured as he lay alone in that cold expanse of cotton thundered across the stage of his mind.

“Wow this is quite a lot for one room,” Ladybug gushed.

“Yeah,” He squeaked, grateful that she was looking around the room and not at him as he scurried over to settle at his piano and began to pick out _L’hymne à l’amour_. He looked up at her, as she came up to stand at his shoulder, and sighed. “But no amount of stuff can make it feel like a home.” His next words slipped out like escaping convicts. “Being with you would make any place feel like home.” Ladybug blushed almost as red as her suit, then suddenly her eyes widened and all the color drained away from her face.

“Home, yes home, I really should go back home. Because it's so... homey,” She smiled briefly. “First I need to go and make sure Chat Noir got safe home, I mean home safe. He's such an alley cat, sometimes you'd think he _preferred_ to be on the street. Ha-Ha.” Her laughter cut off abruptly and a soft look suffused her face. “Thank you Adrien, it was nice visiting.“ Then she placed her hand over his heart and pressed her petal soft lips to his cheek in a kiss that almost wasn't there. She smiled as her eyes opened gently. Then she was gone, disappearing through his window in a flash of scarlet. The zip of her yo-yo fading like the echoes of a thunderclap into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta [ leonardo1123581321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/) and all the rest of the _Fabulous_ people at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks), who have encouraged me and kept me going. If you write or draw, make videos or cosplay for this fandom, or just want to, come play with us.


	3. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir react to not knowing where home is. 
> 
> Angst with a shot of fluff as a chaser.

Ladybug sped towards the Eiffel Tower, desperate to out run her thoughts. 

She filled her brain with visions of Adrien, three children and a hamster in a little cottage that she clutched at desperately, her own image in them slipped through her fingers like smoke. Chasing that fractured dream was still preferable to the chasm that had opened up when he had almost maybe kinda’ sorta’ proposed. Her thoughts spiraled off into visions of diamond rings and wedding dresses and honey moo-. Ladybug clamped down on that train of thought like Fang on Chloé's shoes.  _ “Too soon! Too fast! Too young!” _ screeched through her brain as she swung across the city, her body taking her wherever she was headed entirely of its own volition. All too soon she fetched up on the roof of the  _ Palais de Chaillot  _ staring across the expanse of the Trocadero Plaza at the Eiffel tower. 

Hesitantly she opened her bug-phone and dialed her partner, her friend, her strong arm and safe harbor. Resolutely she kept her mind away from that terrible thought creeping up behind her.

“Chat?”  _ As if there would be anyone else at this number, _ she berated herself.

“Hey, Ladybug.” His familiar voice felt like an anchor in the maelstrom.

“Is everything alright?” She asked tentatively, afraid that he would confess a similar void in his memory.

“Yes, Marinette is home safe.”

“Can you meet me at the top platform of the Eiffel tower? I really need to talk to you about the akuma.” She worried her lip hoping her request sounded important but not desperate.

“Got it. Be there in five.” Her legs almost collapsed in relief.

“Thank you  _ Mon Chaton _ .”

She closed the yo-yo and stood staring at the glowing tower, then squared her shoulders and leaped across to the next building to make her way to their rendezvou.

She had almost worn through the platform, pacing in tight circles, when Chat touched down on the roof of Gustave Eiffel’s apartment.

“What’s wrong Ladybug?

“Adrin talked about making a home together and I realized I couldn't remember where my home was. Or my parents, or anything from when I'm not being Ladybug.” She said pacing anxiously and waving her hands. Speaking it aloud made the monster both bigger and smaller at the same time. All she had was a ghost of warmth and comfort and two sets of arms, both strong and gentle, keeping her safe and holding her close. The thought that she didn't know the faces and names and place that memory belonged too loomed like a crasheng wave poised to drag her down into the depths and never let her go.

“In any case Bugaboo, shouldn't your Lucky Charm take care of this?” She shivered at his cheerful and easy confidence in her.

“I don’t know,” she moaned. “If we defeated the akuma then I should already have cast it. If we didn’t defeat them I don't know exactly what will happen. There's a chance it won’t do anything.”

“All we can do is try.” He said looking at her with those big green trusting eyes. “I believe in you Ladybug” 

Ladybug took three deep breaths to center herself then tossed her yo-yo shouting “Miraculous Ladybug!” There was a sudden swirl of the tiny magic beetles and a pink flash. The two heroes blinked at each other for a moment as Ladybug cast her mind back frantically to see if she could remember her civilian life. 

Her desperate searching was cut short by Chat cringing. “I’m sorry Ladybug. I don't remember anything else.” 

For a second she was back in that horrible tunnel under New York. 

“Oh! nonono! Chat this isn't your fault! If anything it's mine. I don't know enough. If only master Fu had been able to teach me more so I could read the guardians book I might remember a clue.” She began to pace again. Everything but that horrible last battle where her mentor gave up his memory to protect her identity and the miraculous wavered like it was under water.

“What are we going to do, Chat?” She wailed,  _ was this something like what happened to Master Fu? some akuma? something else ? _ Options multiplied in her mind like mushrooms after the rain. “If we can't remember where home is, then we can't go home. And we will never sleep and I’ll get all grumpy and hideous and Adrien will stop liking me and we'll never get married and have three kids and a hamster.” She felt him take her shoulders in his strong gentle hands and to stop her frantic rambling. “Whoah, Bug, one problem at a time. ‘k” 

“I’m scared, Chaton. Aren't you?” 

“No m’Lady,”  _ How long had it been since the last time he had called her that. _ “I may not remember where I live, but I remember it stopped being home a long time ago, even before I met you.” Ladybug felt her stomach clench, her hands covering her mouth as if to hold in the horror that roiled her stomach. “But now, wherever you are, that's where home is.” He gave her a sad half smile. 

“Even if all I will ever have is a guest bedroom.” He turned towards the edge of the platform and smirked at her over his shoulder. “I suppose it's a good thing Agreste likes you too. There's a lot of room at his house. You could put me up in the attic like Bertha Mason.” Chat grinned as he said this, but Ladybug could hear the pain under his devil may care tone, and her heart clenched again. She had never wanted to hurt her kitty. She cursed that Adrien seemed to fill her brain like a balloon inside her skull.

She was so distracted that when Chat jumped off the platform she panicked for just a moment as she lunged for the edge, to see him sliding down the edge of the leg until he popped off in a double straight twist and flip to land in the open area of the first level. She could see the puzzlement in the cock of his head and hoped he hadn't heard her strangled “No!” when he jumped. Ears burning, with mortification this time, she threw herself off the upper platform and flicked out her yoyo as she passed the second level to slow her descent, alighting as softly as her namesake. 

Fortunately either the rushing wind had cooled her cheeks or Chat was too busy to notice but he made no mention of the red badge of her shame.

Chat gave a sharp nod then ambled over to one of the enclosed pavilions that made up the other three sides of the level. 

“Chat what are you planning?” She asked with a slight frown. “Well,” he said as he proceeded over to the north pavilion. “You know how the UEFA tournament is running right now? As a publicity stunt they put an apartment in this pavilion. And I happen to know the lock code.” He punched in a quick series of numbers as she came up beside him. “I also happen to know that it is not being used tonight.”

With that he popped open the door and bowed her in. She gave him a long skeptical look as she tried to decide if it was worth the effort to try and pry  _ how _ he knew this out of him. Settling on “no” she shrugged and walked inside. They eased past a small kitchenette foyer, through a hall to a room with a large tv. “You probably want to go feed Tikki, and maybe check to see if you have your wallet and ID or any other clues to who we are.“ Chat said as he grabbed up a remote to power on the huge TV and began flicking through channels, lips pursed. 

“What about Plagg.” She asked tentatively, unnerved by her partner’s apparent lack of distress at having forgotten the civilian half of his identity. “I haven't used cataclysm yet so he can wait. Ladies first after all.” He winked broadly at her then went back to flipping through channels.

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she ducked through one of the doors into a room with comfortable seating and a profusion of plants, like a small indoor garden. Carefully shutting the door behind her and closing the curtains she stood in the middle of the room and spoke clearly. ”Spots off.”

And nothing happened. 

“Spots off, Spots off! Spots off!!!” she hollered in increasingly frantic tones before collapsing to her knees. She realized she had not heard the usual tale beep of her earrings warning of impending detransformation.

Muffled through the door she heard Chat’s concerned voice calling “Is everything alright Ladybug?” Springing to her feet she plowed back out of the room to bury herself in her partners arms. 

“I can't turn back. I can’t turn back! I've never not been able to turn back. How am I supposed to figure out who I am if I can't turn back!?”

She felt herself tremble against Chat’s solid chest as he gently brushed her hair. “It’s ok m’Lady, it’s ok, everything will be alright.” His soothing words became a burbling stream as she nuzzled into his chest brow brushing against his bell, which chimed cheerfully. After the shudders stopped she felt him loosen his hold so that she could step back if she chose.

“Thank you Chat, It's nice to know that you won't ever leave me.

“Never Bug. Never ever again.” His quiet fierceness brought her to that final peaceful place that let her step back and look him in the eyes again.

“So we probably ought to check me too” His smirk was her only warning, giving her just enough time to spin around before he shouted “Plagg! Claws In!”

“Chat!” she shrieked, eyes clamped shut.

“Don't worry Bugaboo, nothing happened.”

She spun back around and poked him in the chest scowling into his face, their noses almost touching. “How am I not supposed to worry, you inconsiderate, irritating, incorrigible cat-tastrophy.”

“M’lady,” somehow his grin grew even wider. “You made a pun.”

She slumped and beat her head against his breast bone in defeat.

“Hungry?” Chat asked. She answered with a tiered nod and a yawn. “You rest here Ladybug.” with that he ran back out while she curled up in the chairs in the sitting group. 

It seemed only a moment later when Chat returned with a couple of crepes and burgers with fries from the bar on the second level, setting up on opposite sides of the little dining table. 

“Now,” Chat said around his burger as she slid into the seat by her own meal. “We need to figure out what's up with this memory loss. ”

“I suppose we need to find whatever caused it.” She picked up one of her fries and stared at it. “But I’m not sure what we should do next.” She popped the fry into her mouth and chewed pensively. 

She felt Chat’s hand resting on her own. “Whatever happens as long as we’re together we’ll get through it.” She smiled back, firmed her shoulders and attacked her dinner.

In just a few minutes there was nothing left but crumbs. They cleaned up after their meal, and Chat ducked out again to deposit the detritus in a nearby trash can. 

While Ladybug wandered up to the huge curved window that looked out over the well in the middle of the tower she heard Chat open his cat-phone, and turned and walked back to where he was flicking through the Ladyblog. “Very strange Bugaboo. There's no akuma report on the blog or news. Usually if we need an auxiliary hero it's all over the place.”

“Your right Chat, that is odd. But, I’m not sure I've got the energy to deal with it right now.” The yawn that punctuated her words driving home the point. 

“Well there are two rooms. Your choice.”

Ladybug wandered sleepily into one of the rooms as Chat headed for the other, which was secreted behind the TV. She stared at the crisp bed for a guilty minute, then ripped the covers back and climbed in, certain that she would be asleep in moments.

This turned out to be a forlorn hope. Chat’s cracked smile floated just behind her shoulder as she stared out over an empty plain where the memories of whatever it was that drove her overwhelming love for Adrien Agreste used to be. 

The little clock on the bedside table was mocking her a couple hours later when she gave up and padded into the room where her partner lay with his hands behind his head, staring out over the Seine, one foot balanced on the toe of the other. Not even under the covers. 

“Chat?”

“M’Lady?” He didn't look up. 

“Will you hold me tonight? I - I don't think I can sleep by myself.”

His answer was an outstretched arm. She slipped onto the bed and snuggled into his side curled into a tight ball. She felt his head rest gently against hers as his arm circled around in a comforting brace along her back, his hand lightly cupping the point of her hip.

Sleep swallowed her up almost before she was settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Here is the inspiration for their crash pad. ](https://www.businessinsider.com/eiffel-tower-apartment-homeaway-2016-6#the-apartments-football-theme-continues-throughout-with-a-wide-screen-tv-to-watch-matches-near-displays-of-football-shirts-and-trophies-screenings-of-the-match-will-be-held-here-throughout-the-euro-2016-tournament-2)
> 
> This is the end of my completed chapters. Hopefully Christmas break will give me time to get the rest of the story written before next Saturday.


	4. Some Guys Get All the Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.
> 
> The four points of the Love square awake to a new reality.

Chat awoke in a warm bubble under the comforter, with his Lady scrunched up against his chest, their legs an indistinguishable tangle. For a few minutes there in the dim glow of the early dawn he reveled in the feel of her resting safe in the circle of his arms. All his previous wakings were lost in the fog of whatever magic spell had stolen their memories, but he knew this was the best morning he had had in a long, long time. 

The best he would probably ever have. 

Too soon the pinch in his belly made him aware the diner had been far too long ago and he was probably eating for two now. He brushed Ladybug’s bangs away from her face gently, marveling in the soft curve of her cheek, then gently shook her by the shoulder. 

“Rise and shine Bugaboo,” he crooned softly.

His answer was a mumbled, “Just five more minutes Maman,” and a delightful squirm as she tried to burrow into his chest. Truly, waking his adorable bed mate was a crime of the first order. But they needed to be gone before the world began to open again. 

He shook her a little more forcefully and, at her repeated protests, sat them up so she was now curled in his lap. Ladybug continued her determined somnambulance as he eased to the edge of the bed and carried her into the main room. He set her on one of the bench-like chairs where he had found her sleeping the night before when he had returned bearing dinner.

Chat did a quick whip through each of the rooms to make the beds and return all to how they found it. Then he extracted the through pillow from Ladybug’s death grip, picked her up “bridal/princess” style and carried her out the back door. 

After re-securing their temporary lodgings He kept one arm under Ladybug’s knees. Her own wrapped tight around his neck, that she was very distractingly nuzzling into, let him grab his baton and vault them across the park to the neighborhood just north of the tower by  _ le Musée du quai Branly,  _ to settle on one of their favorite roof tops. 

He tucked his lady in a secure spot while he went to procure breakfast. He left a short note taped out on her open bug-phone in case she woke before he returned. 

Which she did not until the odor of coffee and fresh quiche finally roused her from her slumbers. Ladybug stretched languidly, hands thrust into the air then falling slowly to her sides. Her back arched in a way that did all sorts of unfortunate things to his composure.

He cleared his throat and handed Ladybug her cream and sugar with coffee, grateful that he had decided to take his black this morning.

For the next few minutes the only sound was the slurp of coffee and nibbling of quiche. Half way through their silent repast the akuma alarm on their phones went off. Chat shoved the rest of his quarter into his mouth and opened his cat-phone to locate the cause of the disturbance.

Ladybug downed the last of her coffee and the stood to head toward the  _ Théâtre de Verdure  _ in the _ Bois de Boulogne  _ a dispute between the director and the Benedict in an amateur production of  _ As You Like It _ had produced “The Bard” who was gleefully zapping people giving direction and obligating all her victims to speak in iambic pentameter. 

One lucky charmed flower pot and shredded script later they headed off to find a secluded spot to see if Ladybug would change back. When all their waiting produced nothing but a growl, like a pack of ravenous wolves, from his mortified lady’s middle they headed back toward the Tower. En route they stopped at another bakery that wouldn't take his money for a sack of sandwiches.

After a quickly bolted second breakfast on the museum roof by the Trocadero, Ladybug sat with her face buried in her knees for a long moment before she lifted her head to look at where he crouched, patiently waiting. Studying the curve of her shoulder and the flutter of her hair in the wind. 

In a flash he was curled around her as he answered the silent plea of the drying tear tracks on her face.

“How can you be so calm, Chaton?” She mumbled into his shoulder. 

“I'm with you Ladybug “ he murmured into her hair. “Whatever happens I know that you won’t rest until it is made right. All I need to do is keep you safe and support you and it will all work out.”

She leaned into him more strongly a if she might press herself beneath his skin. “ Thank you Chat.” she whispered, the shoulders tensed beneath his arms beginning to relax. “I just wish I didn't feel like I am trying to solve a jigsaw with less than half the pieces and no picture to guide me.”

“Us.” He insisted softly.

He felt more than saw her head tilt questioningly. “Us, m’Lady. Always and forever us.”

“You’re right Chat, always us. ‘You and me against the world’” she paused then sighed. “Do you have any ideas? Because right now all I can think of is that I miss Tikki and i don't know where the miracle box is besides ‘my room’,” the air quotes hung heavy around the words. “But there's nothing but a grey fog when I try to picture it.” She banged her fist against the roof tiles.

“Chat loosened his hold on her and leaned back to look up.. “Well I think we really ought to get inside somewhere we can really relax, and think. ”He placed his hand on her fist rubbing his thumb gently across the back till her fingers loosened then tightened again around his “Until recently, I would have suggested we crash at Chloe’s. B~ut given the events of last month I doubt she would be willing to accommodate us at the moment.” Ladybug snorted at the understatement, which he pretended to ignore. “I do know another place we can whole up. No room service but it is private.”

Ladybug leaned away from him just far enough to look him in the eye, one brow raised, lips pursed, but still in the circle of his arms. “Fine, she said after a long moment.” Then glanced back toward the Eiffel tower. “Lead on.” With a grin he popped to his feet and grabbed his baton as he sprinted toward the edge of the roof and launched himself into the air. The zip of his partner’s yo-yo chasing behind him.

Marinette woke to the blare of her alarm and eyes sticky with the corpses of her tears. She dragged herself through her morning routine dreading school and the renewing of her heartbreak. Everything felt off. Like the floor was always a couple inches higher and lower than she expected. She kept trying to speak but would stop because there was no one to answer her.

Her gaze would bounce off the chest where she had secreted her presents for Adrien. Someday it would need to be emptied. But, not today. Today she would take a deep breath and smile and swallow that confession that had burned like a flame stuck in her throat since she lay in the rain on the streets of New York. 

She answered her mother‘s concerned inquiry with a plastic smile and squeaking, “just fine Maman,” before hustling out the door. Her feet that had been so fleat in escaping dragged as they turned toward the looming walls of Francois Dupont. She trudged with downcast eyes towards the steps into school. The silver flash of Adrien’s car caught the corner of her eye and dragged her gaze toward itself like the moon pulling the tides.

She watched as he stepped out. Her rebellious heart swelling at his presence despite all her admonishments. But she was no longer dazzled.

She was puzzled. Last night the glow of his love for Ladybug, and hers for him, had seared itself into her retinas. Today his light had gone out. His shoulders were slumped as he shuffled up the stairs in front of her. 

Marinette squared her shoulders and scampered after him. Adrien was her friend and even if there was no hope she would ever be the girl of his dreams you didn’t let your friends hurt when you could do something about it.

Adrien trudged up the steps to Mme. Bustier’s classroom, the images of the night before on an infinite loop inside his head. Ladybug had been  _ there,  _ in his room, laughing and having fun it was everything he’d ever dreamed! Well almost everything. He felt his cheeks heat as he banished  _ those  _ dreams back to the cellars of his mind. 

It had been  _ perfect! _ Then all of a sudden it wasn't! Ladybug’s face had gone so pale as she babbled excuses to leave. What had he done wrong? Was he going to keep screwing up in front of the woman he loved forever? The cavernous space had felt even more empty than usual after she left.

“-ude. Hey, Dude” Nino's voice suddenly penetrated his reverie. “I'm sorry, Nino. I wasn't listening.” 

“Dude. Duh. What has you in such a brown study this morning? Your dad cancel Christmas or something?” Adrien snickered. Trust Nino to know what to say to make things better. 

“No this was my own fault. I think I may have screwed things up with a girl I really like and I'm not sure how to fix it,” he said softly.

“Girl trouble, Sunshine, will wonders never cease.” Adrien suppressed a wince. He’d hoped his voice was pitched low enough to escape Alya’s hearing but it looked like her ears were as sharp for romance as superheroes. 

“Did Kagami finally decide you weren't moving fast enough?” 

“Umm.” Adrien temporized. “Not exactly.” He was at a complete loss. Up till that moment Kagami, and their... whatever it was, had completely slipped his mind. Which was problem enough, but how did he explain last night's events in a way that kept his Lady safe! 

He was rescued from the need to explain himself by Marinette slamming through the classroom door in a huff, slightly disheveled like she had been running but not even slightly out of breath.

She marched up to him with that determined look she always got when she knew someone needed help, wrapped her arms tightly around him and said comfortingly “I’m so sorry about what happened. I just want you to know that if you want to talk about it i’m here for you.” Adrien marveled that his brilliant classmate had been able to take one look at him and know something was wrong, and apparently guess what he was upset about. He wished he knew what he had done to deserve a friend like her.

“Yeah dude,” Nino chimed in. “Whatever it is we’ve got your back.” Alya made affirmative, and curious, noises right along with her partner. 

“Thanks Nino.” He tried to push all the sincerity he could into his words. “I really appreciate it. But, umm,” he glanced back and forth between the dj and the reporter. “Is it ok if I keep it between me and Marinette for now?” Alya’s expression, somehow, became even more sharply curious. “It’s kind of sensitive, because of the people involved,” he hoped they assumed that one of those people was his father. “Marinette was there, for some of it at least, so she already knows enough that I wouldn't be betraying a confidence.” 

Alya pursed her lips and looked back and forth between the two of them. “Fine,” She said after a moment. “But,” she pointed commandingly at the two of them. “I want to know what you can tell me as soon as you think it’s safe.” She smiled one of her radiant smiles. “We can't help if we don’t know what's going on.” 

Adrien felt a hint of tears in his eyes. He was so lucky to have friends who cared about him.

At that moment Mme. Bustier walked into class and Marinette had to finally let him go and go to her own seat. He caught a glimpse of Chloé out of the corner of his eye, very pointedly ignoring them. Ever since the last time Hawk Moth had akumatized her she had really withdrawn. While Adrien appreciated that she wasn't hanging off of him awkwardly any more, he felt he needed to reach out to her, somehow. 

First period was just getting going when the akuma alarm went off and he was already on his feet, some excuse to leave half formed on his lips when. Mme. Bustier said, you can take care of it between classes Adrien, Marinette, and no Alya you can’t go chase the Akuma. 

Adrien sat down again puzzling over the sudden need he felt to  _ move.  _ His foot bounced and his fingers twitched until the all clear alert. He could see Alya vibrating at the corner of his vision every time his eyes flicked to the door. Marinette seemed nervous too. He could hear her fidgeting, taping her pencil on the desk and mumbling to herself. He couldn't remember if he had ever noticed her being nervous during an akuma attack before.

Just like him her nervous energy seemed to dissipate when the attack was over. It was a hard couple of periods to the long break at lunch. “Marinette, wait.” He called as she rushed past. She turned toward him, her big blue eyes staring into his own. He swallowed nervously. “Can we talk for a minute.”

“Yeah sure,” she answered immediately. “You know I’d do anything for a friend.” Her little giggle washed over him like a wave breaking gently on the beach. “Thanks Marinette,” Adrien felt his whole body relax. “Thanks, I know no problem is too big to solve if I have a friend like you.” 

“Yep that's me, the problem solving friend,” Marinette looked around then whispered. “Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?” He nodded quickly, grateful that Chloé had only turned up her nose as she walked past and that Alya had had something to talk about with Lila, which had distracted the clingy girl before she could interrupt. He gathered his things quickly and they hurried down to fetch up in the corner behind the stairs.

“So what’s up?” She asked. “I bet the Gorilla is waiting so I'm sure you don't have a whole lot of time.”

“That's always the problem,” Adrein grumbled. “I never have enough time with the people I care about.” He took a deep breath. “Last night after... after  _ She _ took me home we talked a little and I showed her my room. I said something that I think may have upset her.” He stopped and ducked his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have come on a little too strong because she seemed to get real nervous and left right after.”

“What exactly did you say?” Marinette asked slowly. 

“I said being with her would make any place feel like home.” He said carefully, his next words rushed out “I'm afraid she may have thought I was saying I want to marry her and that that was too much, and now she thinks I'm this creepy entitled stalker and I'll never get to be close to her ever again, and we'll never fly off to the tropical island to eat fruit and have a hamster.”

“Were you asking her to marry you?” Marinette's question broke into his panicked babbling.

“Yes. No. I don’t know. Maybe?” Adrien began to pace. “I mean why would she pick me? I'm just a pretty dress up doll for my father’s clothes that she's had to rescue from akuma. What do I have to offer when she has Chat Noir by her side all the time? He’s so cool and brave and funny and has shown time and time again he will throw himself into harm's way to protect her.”

His nervous rambling was stopped by Marinette's tiny but strong hands on his shoulders. “Adrien, stop. You're not just a pretty face. You are the kindest, most generous and caring person I've ever met, and any girl would be crazy not to be just a little bit in love with you.” He stared at her fierce expression for a long moment till she suddenly turned pink and stepped away. “Any way, you better go. I'm sure the Gorilla is getting impatient.” She looked back at him over her shoulder. “Just remember there is more that you than you think.” 

She squeaked as he suddenly wrapped her in his arms. “Thanks Marinette, I hope you never stop being my friend.” He said fervently, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and ran off to get driven back to the mansion for lunch.

Ladybug kept just a little back as Chat Noir guided her across Paris to a rooftop somewhere in the midst of the 6th arrondissement just south of the Seine. She followed as he ducked through a dormer into an attic stacked with boxes. “Chat,” she asked, tentatively reaching a hand toward where he was opening a chest and pulling out blankets and pillows. “What is this place? How do you know we’ll be safe here?”

Her partner paused in his unpacking.

Then sat down and sighed. “You remember when Santa Claus got akumatized.”

Ladybug nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing in confusion. “I don’t remember the details. But I remember I was out that night because my father was ignoring me. It got his attention, I think so anyway. Ever since I've just started keeping a list of places I could go if I decided not to go back some night. Just to get his attention again.” He held up his baton, open to show the phone screen with the map app up. “This was the best long term option, all the rest are good for at most a night.” He ducked back to pulling stuff out of the chest then shoved some blankets and a pillow into her arms. 

“Anyway you can set up wherever you want.” He pointed over to where a large box lay tipped over in front of the only door. “I don't think anyone has been up here in a long time.” 

Ladybug walked slowly over to where the light streamed in through the dormer window. She listened to Chat setting up his nest behind her as she looked out over the courtyard in the middle of the block.

“Of course you don't have to stay here if, if you don't want to.” He sounded so small and lost. “I’m sure Agreste would make a space for you. If you asked.” 

Ladybug firmed her jaw and then turned and swooped over to scoop her kitty into her arms, pillow and blankets forgotten in a heap. “And leave you all alone, unsupervised?. The city might not survive.” She felt him tense, then relax against her chest, as she scratched lightly behind his ears.  _ And,  _ she promised herself,  _ no matter what you are never  _ **_ever_ ** _ not going to have a place to go home to  _ **_ever_ ** _ again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utmost gratitude to my beta [ leonardo1123581321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/) . Your comments, corrections and key smashes have given me life. 
> 
> Thank you again to all the rest of the _Fabulous_ people at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks), who have encouraged me and kept me going. If you write or draw for this fandom, or just want to, come play with us.
> 
> [This story is part of the inspiration for Chat's little hideaway.](http://www.astoriedstyle.com/a-look-into-the-past-an-untouched-1942-paris-apartment/)


	5. So I'll sing you a new song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug, Chat, Marinette and Adrien settle in to the new normal.
> 
> This can't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have been so long between chapters.  
> The holidays were rough and it took me a while to find my hamster.
>
>> Writing -- when its going well -- is like having a crack addicted hamster running like a mad thing on a hamster wheel. If you get knocked off the groove, though, its like the hamster has escaped, gone to rehab, and now in the protected witness program. You need to track down the hamster, get it re-addicted, and back to running on the wheel.
> 
> -Wen Spencer

The next week was both heaven and hell.

Hawkmoth seemed to have gone into overdrive all of a sudden, sending out an akuma a day sometimes two. Poor Mr. Ramier was akumatized three times. They would go out to rescue the latest victim, grab something to eat, then sneak back to their hide away and sleep. In between they searched the blogs and police reports trying desperately to find out who was missing their civilian selves. 

A couple hours into the night he would be awakened by Ladybug sobbing in her sleep and he would gather her into his arms and rock her until she calmed. She could never remember what it was that she dreamed, but two days in Ladybug stopped trying to sleep in a separate bed roll. 

Waking up curled around her was exquisite torture. The smell of her hair from where her head rested just under his nose, like sunlight on autumn wheat and bread fresh from the oven, was a finer pick me up than any coffee ever brewed. Her lithe body nestled against his chest warmed every inch of him and made leaving their comfortable nest a task worthy of Heracles. The only thing that kept him from luxuriating in her presence was the desire to avoid the awkwardness that would result from her becoming aware of just how enthusiastically his body was in favor of this arrangement. 

He had secreted in his little hide away a pretty good bankroll to handle expenses if he ever decided to hide out. Though it turned out the grateful people of Paris weren't giving him much chance to use it. He did make an effort to visit different places when he picked up breakfast in the morning, to spread the cost around. He did wind up paying for more pillows and blankets at _Le Bon Marché._

Watching his lady wake up was probably the best thing that would happen everyday. The way she stretched with every inch of her body was a symphony. The way she would curl around her coffee like it held the secrets of the universe was probably one of the most purely adorable images he had ever seen. 

By the third day their search for their civilian selves had left the internet and turned into long conversations as they tried to dredge up any clues to who that had been. But, beyond the fact that he seemed to have been escaping from a far too demanding family to just enjoy life and she found being Ladybug just one more thing added to a busy schedule full of the things she wished she was doing instead, they didn't seem to go much of anywhere. 

Asking Mullo was no help, as they seemed to be afflicted with the same condition against speaking the name of a holder if they were unknown to the hearer as Tikki and Plagg. The little mouse burping pink bubbles would have been cute if its cause hadn't been so aggravating. Chat gentlemanly resisted pointing out that if they had revealed themselves to each other before this it wouldn't have been a problem. Ladybug very clearly heard him not say it.

The kwami claimed they had been very ill for a period and therefore were unable to remember why Marinette had been wearing their miraculous, so there were no clues from that avenue to whatever akuma they had been fighting beforehand. As Mullo appeared to still be a bit under the weather Ladybug returned them to their box and secreted it in her yo-yo as soon as they were done questioning the kwami.

The fourth night they finally worked around to the question Chat had both wanted and feared to ask.

He was lounging on a pile of boxes as Ladybug finished the last of her dinner. Chinese hot pot they had picked up from a place near Bastille square. Their trip home was briefly interrupted by Mr. Pigeon’s 73rd akumatization. Surely even Hawk Moth must be getting bored with tormenting the poor man. 

She finished the last dumpling and pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Huddling close to their small lamp as if it were a campfire, even though it gave off no heat .

With studied casualness Chat Noir stretched and yawned, then arranged himself in a heap over the ancient couch they had found buried in one corner of the attic before asking, cautiously, “Soooo milady, Adrien Agreste, huh?”

* * *

Marinette found her week growing increasingly strange. The odd itch in her brain persisted as she continually found herself speaking to empty air and expecting it to answer back. There was also this inexplicable desire to run toward akumas rather than away from them. That was Alya’s gig and Nino could keep the job of stopping the obsessed journalist from getting herself killed thank you very much. The worst thing was startling awake in the middle of the night from dreams that she couldn't quite remember beyond the feeling of falling and the ghost of Chat Noir’s dopey grin.

Fortunately, helping Adrien deal with _his_ tangled feelings seemed to be a good distraction and had the added benefit of making their own interactions smoother. Focusing on his problem meant she couldn't let herself get too distracted by her own insecurities. Letting go of her feelings for him for her friend Kagami had failed miserably. Finding out he was pining after Ladybug was oddly comforting. 

On the one hand she felt (way too much) kinship with his feelings of inadequacy before his crush. On the other hand, knowing he was so taken and that he seemed to have a chance took a lot of pressure off her. Her daydreams would probably just stay day dreams, even if she told him that she loved him. Kagami had told him her feelings and it had not changed anything, so she could finally confess and get it over with and they could just be friends. And then, who knows, maybe Chat Noir might drop by again some night.

By Friday she was getting used to waking up to the first blare of her alarm and was actually at the front steps when Adrien arrived. Alya had been congratulating her for being on time the second day in a row when Adrien powered up the front steps and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her off to the library.

Once they were ensconced on a private corner he turned and whispered urgently. “Marinette, help! What am I going to do about Kagami?” Marinette stared at him with dawning horror. “Did something happen with Kagami?”

He threw his hand in the air “I don’t know. Father told me this morning that she's going to be my date at a reception for _Gabriel_ this weekend, and I don't know what that means. Is she supposed to be my girlfriend now? I'm not sure I'm ready for that.” This all came out in a fierce whisper as Adrien started pacing back and forth in a tight circle waving his arms for emphasis. “I mean I know she likes me and it’s not like she's unattractive or shy about expressing herself but I just found out that there's a real chance the girl of my dreams likes me back. If I do go to this function with her, Is my father going to try to make this some kind of official thing? Would Ladybug decide I'm a playboy and never have anything to do with me anymore? Or maybe she’s already decided I'm not worth it and I should try to make a relationship with Kagami work? Arrrgh.” He clutched his hair like he was trying to hold his rampaging thoughts in by brute force. 

“It seems a little fast to decide Ladybug has given up on you,“ Marinette observed dryly. “It hasn’t even been a week after all. I doubt Chat Noir has finally worn her down in the last week.” Adrian thumped against the wall, his hands dropping to hang limply at his sides as he stared vacantly at the ceiling. “You didn't see her face.”

Marinette squatted beside her distraught friend and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “The one you said she made right before she left?” she asked tentatively. The quiet “yeah” that escaped Adrien’s full, pink lips was so devoid of energy it seemed the lights dimmed for a moment.

“I’ve gone over and over it in my mind and the only thing I can think is that she was scared. She looked like she had made the most terrible mistake in the history of the world and then she ran away.” He moaned as he buried his face in his hands, mumbling through them as he ground to a stop. “I bet it's about me being a model, I'm too high profile and her kwami already warned her off.'' Marinet gently grabbed his right with her left and eased it away so she could look him in his one uncovered eye. She smiled and turned to join Adrien sitting against the wall. “Well that’s her loss, if she’s given up on you, though i don't think she has. I bet she's just trying to figure out how to visit discreetly.”

“Really?” he squeaked. Marinette felt her heart simultaneously break and swell at the look of naked hope he gave her. “Absolutely,” she affirmed with force d enthusiasm. “I know I wouldn’t pass up the chance to sneak into your room in the middle of the night if I knew I was welcome.” A beat later her ears caught up with her voice and she buried her face in her knees. Now it was her turn to mumble into her extremities. “Tell me I did not just say that.” She lifted her head to stare pleadingly into Adrien's peridot stare, a subtle lift at one corner gracing his lips. 

“That seems an extreme way to get a look at the next season of Gabriel. Even for a big fan of fashion.” Marinette groaned and buried her face in her knees again in an attempt to hide her flaming cheeks. She felt Adrien squeeze her hand then gently brush at her bangs. She turned her head enough to peek at him around her thigh and her breath caught at his gentle expression. 

She heard Alya’s voice chide her gently. _You might as well tell him girl. It’s not like it can get any worse at this point._ Another voice, sweet and encouraging, but that she could not put a name to chimed in. _You can do this Marinette. You can do anything you put your mind to._

She took a deep breath and straightened from her defensive crouch to kneel facing the gorgeous monster in front of her. “It wouldn't be for the clothes.“ She raised her hand to hold his cheek gently. As if he were a soap bubble. Her lips bruised his other cheek with the barest hint of pressure. She drew back and smiled slightly as Adrian gaped at her like a bubble eye goldfish. His eyes like saucers, his mouth moving but with no sound coming out. “I should have told you a long time ago but I was too scared. I've been in love with you since the day you gave me your umbrella.” 

Somehow Adrien’s eyes grew even wider. She felt her lips widen into a hungry grin. “If Ladybug is to stupid or afraid to claim you it’s because of her not you, and Kagami is going to have to fight me for your hand.” She planted a stronger kiss just past the corner of his mouth then bounced to her feet and strode toward the door back to the courtyard. She paused and turned back to where Adrien was trying to find his jaw. She winked slowly and said. “ Better hurry. Class is about to start.“ Marinette pulled open the door and rushed toward the first class of the day, giggles bursting from her lips like bubbles from a bottle of champagne. 

* * *

“Soooo milady, Adrien Agreste, huh?” drawled her partner from where he was sprawled languidly across the dilapidated couch they had found in their, hopefully temporary, lair. Ladybug pulled her blanket over the top of her head, her cheeks heating.

“Uuugh,” she groaned. “I knew you were going to bring this up!” She had thought about trying to deny her crush, but one glance at Chat Noir’s expression eliminated that as an option. She peeked back out of her blanket cave to meet his raised eyebrow.

“Yes, he was the boy I’ve been in love with.” She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. “That wasn't so hard now was it, Ladybug?” he said as he sat up to rest his chin on his hands, elbows braced on his knees. 

“You know why I couldn't tell you,” she pouted at him. “'We _must_ protect our se~cret identities,’” he quoted in a sing-song voice. “Kind of a moot point now I suppose.” His shoulders slumped. “Is he really that much better than me?”

Chat’s face was so forlorn that she got up and joined him on the couch, wrapping them both in the blanket. She tucked his head under her chin and rubbed his back. “I wish I could remember kitty.” Her mind turned back to the huge blank space in her memory that she had been worrying like a loose tooth since she had started this ordeal.

“I just remember that I was dazzled when I saw him. And I was always afraid I wasn’t good enough.” It felt good to admit that to him finally, even if he did give her a look of complete bafflement. “Milady,” he said, as he leaned away to look her in the face, drawing his eyebrows down in a comic scowl that had her giggling. “By what measure is _The Hero of Paris_ not good enough for a mobile clothes rack with nice hair and a make up team? No matter how much money he has.” 

“Be nice kitty.” She booped his nose gently then snuggled in closer. “I wasn't Ladybug when I was trying to confess to him just my regular unsuited self. Whoever she was.” Now that he appeared to be feeling better Ladybug squirmed around until _she_ was under _his_ arm, head resting against his shoulder. “It’s not like we could go on dates, with me as a superhero,” she mumbled regretfully. 

“Is that why you haven't tried to go see him?” Chat asked softly. “So Hawk Moth doesn't know and won't target him?” It was _one reason,_ Ladybug thought to herself in answer. The other was holding her close against the chill of the early evening. Without her memories of her civilian life it was easier to recognize that thing she had always known, but had used her crush to cover. She loved Chat Noir as more than just a friend and superhero partner. 

As much as she longed for the return of her memories she dreaded that there would no longer be an excuse for her kitty to hold her through the night. Even if the nightmare he was protecting her from was as often as not himself in a white suit. But they couldn't keep on like this forever. Somewhere, out there, someone was thinking of them and wondering where they were. Nor could they continue to live off the generosity of the people of Paris. Most importantly, she _still_ didn’t remember where the miracle box was beyond ‘her room.’ 

She sighed again, “We need to figure this out Kitty. We need to go home.” 

Chat Noir tensed then relaxed slightly. ”You are right, as always. I wish-” He stopped abruptly. “I wish we could talk to Plagg and Tikki,” he said, in a much smaller voice. Ladybug was pretty sure that was _not_ what he was going to say originally. She very carefully did not try to speculate on what he _was_ going to wish.

“Well,” she said, carefully. “I don’t think that's going to happen until we get this memory thing figured out.” She paused and snuggled in harder. “I know you said the Marinette doesn't remember why we gave her the Miraculous this time. I think we’re going to have to talk to her… and Adrien.” Despite her best efforts she cringed slightly at that last admission, afraid Chat would be hurt by the inclusion of the other boy she was in love with. One who also seemed to be in love with her.

“You think he might also know something?” Chat asked. She relaxed as her partner's voice sounded of nothing but interest and trust in her. “What ever happened involved all four of us,” she said, trying to project more confidence than she felt. “The solution probably will too.”

“Then our best option is to try and catch them at school tomorrow,” Chat said without hesitation as he scooped her up as he stood and began walking over to their nest of pillows and blankets. “Which means we ought to get to sleep.” Chat set her down and she turned away as he curled around her, his warm breath teasing the back of her neck.

It was the only way she knew how to not kiss him good night. 

She wasn't sure that if she started kissing him, that she would know how to stop.

* * *

Adrien touched his cheek gently. Still in shock about the kisses she had left on his cheek, along with her confession. And the look. She’d been practically licking her lips. Like a panther contemplating a slab of beef. 

He had always felt so lucky to have a good friend like Marinette. Someone he could pour his heart out to. It had been especially nice this past week as it seemed he had stopped doing whatever it was that made her so nervous around him sometimes. It had always bothered him but he had never felt comfortable asking if it was about that gum incident his first day of school, or if she was intimidated by his status in the fashion industry. 

He’d wished he knew how to put her at ease about that. There was really nothing special about him. She was the incredible one. He had seen her create hats and clothes and art and accessories. And pastries you must particularly remember the pastries. He just happened to be the son of the most prominent designer in Paris. Without that, no one would have given him a second look as a model, much less made him the face of an international brand. Kagami still beat him three times in four at fencing and Luka was a much better musician. 

He was so grateful she cared so much for him. She’d made it possible for him to go on the field trip to New York, even if Hawk Moth seemed to have followed them and he had had to come home early. And she was willing to help him figure out what to do about Ladybug and Kagami.

The memory of the circumstances leading up to their double date with Luka and Kagami to the ice rink exploded in his mind like a grenade. Had she been hoping he would ask _her_ out then? Admiration for her kindness boomed like fireworks in his chest. Followed by a sinking feeling as he realized that he was doing it again, asking her for help with another girl. Girls.

He was a horrible friend. 

He needed to go apologize.

Adrien surged to his feet and bolted for the door hoping that he might catch Marinette before she got to class. A flash of orange in his peripheral vision brought an unconscious frown to his lips, a sharp spike of fear almost turned him back to look, but catching Marinette was more important. He really didn't want Alya to witness this apology.

He was half way down the stairs to the courtyard when the doors of the library burst from their hinges and an akuma surged out, hair of flame breathing a visage of ice and frost flowing from its lips as it shrieked.  
“Adrien Agreste! how dare you! How have you grown so cold to me! Throwing me over for another girl when I've given you all my heart. Adrien‘s eyes narrowed then widened as he identified Lila’s distinct hair style in the writhing flames. 

“You know I'm the one who loves you. Her hands may seem warm but she's just trying to use you to get ahead. Marinette Dupan-Cheng, I will show the world how cold hearted you really are” As the akuma ranted Adrian leapt onto the stair rail and slid in crouch to the bottom. He was already anticipating the beam from the akuma’s hand targeting Marinette who was halfway across the courtyard heading to where Alya and Nino stood with the other members of their class, just outside the locker room at the back of the school.

As he reached the end of the rail he sprung toward her, knocking the both of them out of the path of the searing beam that slashed across the spot Marinette had been standing. He clutched her close as they rolled to a stop then scooped her up and dashed for the school entrance to shelter from the witch breathing ice and fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/), who has been jealously guarding his status as my beta for this fic,  
> and all the rest of the _Fabulous_ people at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks), who have encouraged me and kept me going. If you write or draw for this fandom, or just want to, come play with us.

**Author's Note:**

> My great gratitude to my beta [ leonardo1123581321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/) and all the rest of the _Fabulous_ people at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks), who have encouraged me and kept me going. If you write or draw for this fandom, or just want to, come play with us.


End file.
